Expectante San Valentin
by Hiyori Ishida
Summary: Hibari Kyoya vocalista de la famosa banda The Knight ha estado teniendo un extraño sueño con cierta persona, que es lo que ocurrirá cuando el 14 de febrero se encuentren, estarán destinados a estar juntos o la búsqueda de parejas de sus amigos lo separaran,hará lo que este en sus manos para poder evitarlo. Participa en el reto expectante San Valentin de cassis9313


Disclaimer: los personajes de katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenecen, si no son propiedad de Sakura Amano-sama. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfrute, participa en el reto de expectante san valentin de cassis9313 espero les guste

**Expectante San Valentin**

El incesante sonido de la alarma inundaba toda la habitación que poco a poco era iluminada por la luz entrante de la ventana, luz que al igual que la alarma anunciaba un nuevo día y por ende la hora de despertar.

El ocupante de aquella habitación se removió entre las sabanas, era claro que no tenía intención de levantarse.

Después de algunos minutos, ya harto del molesto pitido por fin abrió los ojos. Se incorporo con recalcada pereza hasta quedar sentado a la orilla de la cama. Tallo sus ojos con una de sus manos y miro su molesto despertador, lo tomo en sus manos y lo apago para enseguida dejarlo en su lugar. Dirigió su vista al frente y quedo viendo un punto en la nada. Estaba consciente de que día era, uno de los más esperados del año, bueno al menos para las parejas.

El día de san Valentín.

Soltó un suspiro.

No era que le molestara, tampoco le tomaba importancia después de todo era un día para celebrar el amor y la amistad, lo cual consideraba absurdo. El amor siempre estaba presente, día con día, así ¿para qué dedicarle un solo día? Su respuesta: el plan de mercadería para hacer más ricos a los ricos.

Pero bueno, volviendo al principio, San Valentín no le disgustaba, pero tampoco le daba tanta importancia. Ignorando el hecho de no tener pareja con quien festejar, siempre recibía obsequios y chocolates de sus amigos y familiares, pero sobre todo de las fans, al ser integrante de uno de las bandas más famosas del país, recibir regalos era algo inequívoco.

Y aun así un recuerdo llego a su mente, el recuerdo de un sueño o mejor dicho, el recuerdo de la persona que aparecía en todos sus sueños.

Su pequeña esbelta y firme figura, sus cabellos castaños, era tan brillante y esponjo, estaba desordenado en la parte superior el cual enmarcaba su precioso rostro, sus labios curvados mostrando la sonrisa más brillante que jamás había visto y sus ojos, esos grandes, profundos y brillantes ojos que lograban atraparlo y lo hacían querer no despertar mas para solo quedarse ahí, junto a _"esa persona"._

No sabía lo que ocurría, ni mucho menos el porqué de soñar con _"esa persona"_ lo hacía sentir extraño, lo hacía sentir especial… no sabía cómo nombrar aquel sentimiento. Y por muy irracional que sonara, se sentía conectado; algo dentro de el le decía que _"esa persona" _era real y que se encontraba en algún lugar, esperando.

El sonido de la puerta al ser tocada lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Será mejor que te apresures, en media hora salimos al fan-meeting se San Valentín – la voz de uno de sus compañeros se escucho desde la afuera.

Mhm – solamente pronuncio sabiendo que su compañero entendería su respuesta, aun con algo de pereza, se levanto para ir al baño y alistarse.

Sus fans esperaban y tal vez… tal vez no eran solo ellas las que lo hacían.

La voz del profesor se oía lejana a pesar de tenerlo frente suyo, ya estaba a mitad de clases ese día y por alguna razón no podía concentrarse en ninguna materia, justo como ahora. Después que despertó, tenía una extraña sensación instalada en el pecho, una inexplicable opresión que no le dejaba y, por si fuera poco, también tenía el sentimiento aquel. El mismo sentimiento que tenía cuando despertaba sin recordar lo soñado, lo único que mantenía al despertar era la sensación de que alguien lo había abrazado y de que su sueño había sido importante y significativo. Todavía no lograba encontrar una explicacio0 a eso, al anhelo por la presencia que desconocía.

Agito la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello tanto como ahora. Tal vez se debía a que justo era San Valentín y en esas fechas siempre se ponía _"sensible" _y no, no se debía a que no tuviera pareja y a que el sentimiento ñoño quisiera salir a flote. Simplemente era un día sofocante.

La vibración de su celular ocasiono que saliera de su ensimismamiento, con cuidado de no ser atrapado por el profesor lo saco de su bolso y leyó el mensaje recién llegado.

_¡Hola precioso! Feliz día de san Valentín, te vernos en la librería de siempre. Queremos mostrarte algo. Más vale que llegues. Nos vemos_

_Fernando y Nicole_

Leyó el mensaje una vez más ese par definitivamente tramaba algo y como siempre, terminaban involucrándolo; según ellos con el único propósito de que conociera y aprendiera mas sobre las costumbres del país. Hizo un mohín, desde que había llegado – por un intercambio-, ese par se había acercado a él y realmente estaba agradecido por eso. Nando y Cole lo trataban con normalidad pese a ser muy torpe en todo, no como el resto de las personas que solo sentían curiosidad por ser un extranjero.

Tecleo un par de palabras en respuesta a sus amigos y regreso su atención a la clase, a lo que quedaba de ella.

Después de vario horas, el fan-meeting por fin termino; se sentía cansado después de tantas actividades con sus fans, algo que no le agradaba mucho –odiaba estar rodeado de demasiadas personas- pero aunque no lo demostrara estaba agradecido con todas esas personas por siempre darle su apoyo, tanto al grupo como a él.

Aviso a su manager que daría una vuelta por su cuenta, tenía ganas de salir a dar un paseo en solitario.

Una vez camuflado para pasar desapercibido salió a las embotelladas calles de la ciudad. Su paso era tranquilo, observaba cada tienda y a las personas que iban por la calle. Sin duda era el día de los enamorados, incontables parejas iban de un lado a otro, tomados de las manos, abrazados y otros más atrevidos, incluso besándose. Lo veía todo a través del par de lentes oscuros que portaba para cubrir parte de su rostro.

Al doblar por una esquina sus pies se detuvieron y su cuerpo quedo estático, no podría creer lo que veía. A unos metros de él se encontraba parado la razón de sus confusos pensamientos, su inspiración que creía irreal, el chico de sus sueños.

Lo vio entrar a una librería y sin pensarlo dos veces sus pies se movieron llevándolo donde él.

Entro al lugar y sin prestar atención al dependiente se interno entre los estantes de libros en busca del chico, anduvo entre varios hasta que por fin lo encontró, justo al otro lado del pasillo donde él estaba. Solo siendo separados por un estante era capaz de ver aquel cabello castaño y el rostro que aparecía constante en sus sueños.

Sus pasos seguían los de él y sus ojos no dejaban de observarlo, su piel canela, su cabello castaño, su sonrisa y sus ojos avellana todo exactamente igual a como lo recordaba en sueños.

¡Dios, era tan hermoso!

¡Buuu! – fue el sonido provocado por un chico que se paso detrás de su musa, sobresaltándolo.

¡Hieee! – Grito al sentir como le picaban las costillas, volteo rápidamente encontrándose con el rostro burlón de Fernando - ¡Nando! – le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro.

Como he dicho antes, amo asustarte – sonrió a su víctima.

¡Deja de asustarme! Un día me enviaras al hospital – se quejo el joven castaño.

Ya, ya tranquilos niños – la voz de una tercera persona se hizo lugar, una linda chica se acerco a ellos.

Cole – le saludo a la chica con una sonrisa.

Sus amigos eran bastantes extraños, al principio le sorprendió pues no era común ver a personas tan excéntricos como ese par.

Por su parte Hibari Kyoya observaba todo desde el otro lado del estante con cierta molestia por la acción del chico, molestia que persistía al ver la familiaridad con que interactuaba con él. Se mantuvo escuchando su plática a la espera de poder escuchar su nombre.

No te enojes mi pequeño – dijo Fernando mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro al ver el mohín que hacia su amigo al ser llamado pequeño, se acerco a él para colocar su brazo encima de los hombros de su amigo y susurrarle en el odio – te ves adorable y lindo haciendo esos pucheros.

El joven castaño se separo rápidamente de él, mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas - ¡N-no soy lindo! – se quejo a la vez que volteaba el rostro para evitar que lo vieran.

"_si lo es_" – pensaron al mismo tiempo sus amigos al ver su reacción y un visible sonrojo.

Entonces admites que eres adorable – recalco el joven sin perder su sonrisa.

¡Tampoco! – lo negó, lo que provoca las carcajadas de sus amigos provocando que se sonrojara de la vergüenza – b-bueno ¿Qué es lo que querían mostrarme? – cambio de tema, ya que si seguían con lo mismo sabia que perdería además odiaba que le digieran lindo, ¡el era chico! Los chicos no son lindos o adorables eso solo era para las chicas.

¡Cierto! Por poco lo olvido – sonrió la joven provocando que al castaño le saliera una gotita por el despiste de su amiga, la cual empezaba a buscar entre los estantes - ¡Aquí esta! – grito victoriosa de encontrar su objetivo, sin decirles absolutamente nada se dirigió donde el dependiente pagando el costo de aquel libro para después salir de la librería, siendo seguida por sus dos amigos los cuales no sabían a donde iban hasta que visualizaron un parque, se sentaron cerca a una fuente.

Me podrían explicar que es lo que tiene de especial ese libro – el castaño señalo el libro, tenia curiosidad pero al ver las sonrisas de sus amigos creía que lo mejor había sido no preguntar nada.

Tsuna sabes que hoy es San Valentín ¿verdad? – dijo Fernando, mientras el joven asentía – como recién llegaste de Italia no sabes que siempre en San Valentín dan un concierto en el parque de atracciones, cole y yo nunca asistimos porque no nos interesaba pero esta vez uno de los grupos invitados es la banda The Knight y lo mejor de todo es que tenemos entradas… pero el problemas es que solo se permite la entrada a parejas.

Pero lo que no entiendo es en que podría ayudarnos ese libro – dijo tsuna con confusión.

Lo que Nando quiere decir es que nosotros nos haremos pasar por una pareja – dijo la joven señalando a su amigo y a ella – y el problema es que… tu no tendrías pareja – tsuna ya estaba entendiendo a que se refería su amiga – y es aquí donde entra en acción este libro – lo pone frente a el, al fin podía ver el titulo de la portada.

¿Cómo saber que ya encontraste a tu pareja ideal? – leyó en voz alta, la confusión era clara en su rostro pero al analizar un poco las cosas y ver esas miradas en sus rostros, sabía lo que estaban planeando, estaba perdido, su intuición le gritaba peligro que escapara cuanto antes que lo que fueran a decir no le gustaría para nada.

Encontraremos a tu media naranja antes del concierto de esta noche – declaro la joven, dejando petrificado al joven castaño, Fernando y Nicole esperaron dos, tres hasta cinco segundos a que su amigo reaccionara.

¿¡QUEEE!? – dio un grito entre sorprendido y espantado por pensar en lo que haría ese par – me niego – se rehusó.

No puedes negarte tsuna, es nuestra banda favorita y queremos que la conozcas además es un día perfecto, mira a tu alrededor todo el mundo desprende amor – empezó a señalar a su alrededor donde efectivamente habían demasiadas parejas para su gusto.

Estoy de acuerdo con Cole – apoyo Fernando – préstame por un momento ese libro Cole – pidió, para después obtener el libro y darle una vista rápida y detenerse en una parte que le había llamado la atención – 9 señales para descubrir a tu príncipe azul – susurro mas para sí mismo – creo que lo primero seria encontrar a un candidato y después veremos si es el ideal.

Quería volver a negarse, pero era ignorado olímpicamente – ¡que gran idea! – así empezó su búsqueda sin prestar atención a las quejas de su amigo castaño – y que opinas de aquel chico… el que tiene ese peinado en forma de pulpo – señalo a un joven de cabellos plateados y ojos esmeraldas el cual se encontraba parado cerca de la fuente, tenía el ceño fruncido a la vez que veía su reloj de mano a cada cinco segundos – es apuesto, mmm creo que haría una gran pareja.

"_yo no lo creo" _\- pensó tsuna al sentir ciertas vibras negativas o tal vez vengativas emanando de ese joven, esa sensación o mejor dicho su intuición le decía que por nada del mundo se acercara a el, todavía tenía mucho por vivir.

No creo que sea posible – la voz de Fernando lo saco de sus pensamientos para después dirigir su vista hacia el joven el cual se encontraba acompañado de otro joven de cabellos negros y ojos castaños, el cual era muy seriamente regañado por su acompañante, recibiendo demasiados insultos que hasta ellos podían escucharlos.

Tu friki de la guitarra, ¡TIENES IDEA DE LA HORA QUE ES! – le reprocho, a nuestros jóvenes amigos solo les salió una gotita por el insulto y el escándalo que hacían.

Ma, ma Gokudera lo que importa es que ya estoy aquí – una vez dicho aquello tomo de la mano al joven, para llevárselo a otro sitio mientras este tenía un enorme sonrojo en las mejillas para después seguir insultándolo para que lo dejara, su acompañante solo sonreía sin soltar su agarre.

Ese chico se me hace conocido – soltó nando viendo el lugar por donde se habían ido aquellos jóvenes.

Mo≈ el era perfecto para nuestro tsuna – comento la chica con un mohín, para después buscar con la mirada a otro posible candidato.

Tsuna suspiro, se sentía aliviado, ya que el realmente no le hubiera gustado conocer aquella persona – chi-…

Mira tsuna que tal esa chica – lo interrumpieron antes de que pudiera decir alguna cosa ya resignado vio a la joven que señalaba su amigo, una joven de cabellos anaranjados, se sonrojo por lo linda que era, ahora estaba de acuerdo con el plan de sus amigos, pero el comentario de Nicole casi le provoca un infarto.

Por supuesto que no, nando no vez que tsuna es un adorable uke y ella – señalando a la joven – no es perfecta parecerían más como hermanos y no una pareja.

Fernando lo medito por un momento para después asentir – tienes razón, en que estaba pensando.

Ahora si tsuna quería que se lo tragase la tierra, ahora era considerado un uke, ese día no podía empeorar para el pero estaba equivocado

Y que tal esa persona – señalo a un hombre, Fernando y tsuna voltearon a ver pero no podían encontrarlo había muchos, así que la joven decidió describirlo – el que esta vestido de traje y tiene puesto una fedora y lo que más lo hace apuesto son esas patillas.

Al localizar a esa persona Fernando empezó a analizarlo, mientras tsuna negaba al ver como ese hombre amenazaba con una pistola a un pobre vendedor de helados – "_esa persona parece más peligrosa que el joven de cabello plateado_" – estaba temblando mientras se preguntaba de donde había sacado aquella arma y porque nadie hacia o decía nada al respecto.

Podría ser, se ve que es alguien que consigue lo que quiere, además se nota que es fuerte protegería a tsuna – comento el joven sin percatarse de la cara horrorizada del castaño.

"_¡ESTAS LOCO! tiene un arma, me matara"_ – fue el primer pensamiento que se le paso por la cabeza.

Tampoco será el, mira nando – dijo con tristeza, mientras tsuna se sentía aliviado, entonces vio como un joven con una camisa con estampados de vaca era golpeado por el hombre de patillas por su retraso para después ser arrastrado a quien sabe dónde. Agradecía a los cielos por la existencia de aquella persona aunque sentía un poco de lastima por el pero era mejor eso a que el estuviera en peligro.

Y que tal aquel pelirrojo – comento su amigo mientras señalaba a un joven sentado en una de las banquetas del parque, traía puesto un par de curitas en su rostro además de que se notaba que se encontraba nervioso – me recuerda a alguien – dijo para después mirar a su castaño a amigo. El cual se encontraba feliz de que no fuera otra peligrosa persona.

Pues no crees que sería tener a dos tsunas, dos ukes no me parecen una buena pareja – admitió la joven que también veía al pelirrojo y a tsuna – además el ya tiene pareja – y así como a los anteriores candidatos apareció un joven rubio, el cual se sentó junto al pelirrojo sonriéndole mientras este se sonrojaba.

Y así empezó de nuevo su búsqueda, pero el joven castaño ya no les prestaba atención no quería ni imaginarse con quien rayos quisieran emparejarlo, tomo aquel libro y empezó a leer la parte que había llamado la atención de su amigo. Leyendo cada punto, lo encontraba un poco absurdo – ya vuelvo – les anuncio, pero sus amigos se encontraba más concentrados en la búsqueda de su futura pareja, sabía que no se percatarían de su ausencia, se marcho quería dar una vuelta, tenía que despejar sus pensamientos, dirigió su mirada al cielo sin dejar de caminar lo que provoco que chocara con alguien, estaba por tener caerse si no fuera porque una mano sujeto su brazo así evitando su eminente caída – gracias – le agradeció pero al levantar la vista y ver el rostro de su salvador un sonrojo invadió sus mejillas y el latido de su corazón se aceleraba cada vez mas.

Hibari los había seguido todo el tiempo desde que salieron de la librería, no dejo de seguirlo cautelosamente hasta el momento que se quedaron en un parque, se sentó detrás de ellos para así poder escuchar mejor su conversación, se sorprendió al enterarse de que planeaban ir al concierto de su banda, no podía negarlo se sentía feliz pero el rumbo que tomaba la conversación ya no le agrado en absoluto, el hecho de que ese tipo que ahora sabia que se llamaba Fernando fuera cercano a su musa no le agradaba fue pero cuando empezaron con la búsqueda de una pareja para SU castaño, ahora que ya sabía su nombre le pertenecía, no lo permitiría. Cada vez que mencionaban a una persona el estaba dispuesto a ir acabar con esa persona o simplemente raptar al castaño pero creyó que eso lo asustaría así que desistió de hacer aquello, sonrió al darse cuenta que podría usar aquella situación a su favor lo único que tenía que hacer era que lo vieran como un candidato ya después el haría el resto.

El sonido de su teléfono llamo su atención, así dejando de ver a su castaño – diga.

Kyoya ¿Dónde estás? – Escucho la voz alterada de su manager – no importa, solo quiero hacer recuerdo del concierto que deberán dar esta noche y por si acaso no están contigo ¿Yamamoto o Cavallone? El único que se quedo en el hotel fue Squalo

No tengo idea de donde estarán esos dos – mintió ya que los había visto en compañía de ciertas personas pero no creía necesario que digiera eso el no era el niñero de nadie – llegare a tiempo, solo mantengan todo preparado – sin decir nada mas termino la llamada. Al tratar de ver a su musa, se asombro de no verlo con sus amigos, frunció el ceño, su manager había hecho que pierda de vista al joven castaño, lo castigaría por aquello. Empezó a buscarlo por todos lados pero no había rastro del pequeño castaño, soltó un suspiro había perdido la oportunidad de conocerla, se detuvo para ver como unas nueves empezaban a inundar aquel enorme cielo. Estaba dispuesto a irse hasta que sintió que algo o mejor dicho alguien choco con su espalda, al darse vuelta para regañar a esa persona por su despiste se dio cuenta de que se trataba del castaño que había estado buscando en un rápido movimiento agarro su brazo para evitar que este se cayera.

Gracias - escucho su voz, una sonrisa se paso en sus labios cuando vio el sonrojo del joven - y-yo lo siento - se disculpo mientras tartamudeaba en un principio, sintiendo tonto.

No te preocupes - solamente dijo el azabache ahora estaba seguro que era su destino - por casi haberte hecho caer te invito un helado como disculpa - el castaño no respondió, el era consciente de que realmente había sido su culpa pero aquella mirada penetrante no le dejaran decir nada solo asintió - sigueme conozco un lugar.

Tsuna siguió en total silencio al joven azabache no sabia que es lo que realmente había ocurrido, se preguntaba porque no había rechazado su invitación ya que era una persona extraña o el porque el palpitar de su corazón entonces recordó aquel capítulo de ese libro:

_**2\. Sabes que es él**_

_"cuando conozcas a esa persona sabrás inmediatamente que es el , lo sabras cuando escuches una voz dentro de tu cabeza, esa sensación de reconocimiento que nos permite saber que esa es la persona especial para ti"._

No estaba seguro pero cuando lo vio algo dentro de el le decía que el seria una persona importante en su vida, agito la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos, fue cuando vio que ya se encontraban en una cafetería de nombre Vongola.

Una vez acomodados cerca de una ventana un hombre de cabello ¿rosado?, mejor dicho rojizo se acerco a ellos - bienvenidos, cual es su orden - les pregunto.

Pediré solamente un café - el azabache volteo la mirada para ver al joven castaño, el cual reacciono para agarrar el menú que les había entregado.

Un ¿derretido de amor? - se extraño por el nombre ya que cuando iba con Cole o Nando tenia otro nombre. El camarero tomo sus ordenes y despues de decirles que su pedido estaría listo dentro de unos minutos se fue dejándolos solos.

Al ver la confusion en el rostro de su acompañante, sonrió - Por ser san valentin le cambian el nombre a sus se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que había leído sus pensamientos - disculpa te invite sin siquiera presentarme, mi nombre es Hibari Kyoya.

Sawada Tsunayoshi - después de esos, un silencio gobernó el lugar pero de cierto modo no era incomodo, mas bien era tranquilizador, cuando llego lo que pidieron empezaron a conversar de muchos temas, al prinpio creyó que era una persona aterradora pero era lo contrario, así le contó que toda su vida había vivido en Italia pero por un intercambio de estudiantes vino a Japón hace unos meses. Hibari le contó que pertenecia a una banda y tocaba en ciertos lugares, incluso habían hablado de sus familias, fue cuando recordó otro punto de aquel libro :

_**4\. Se sienten completamente cómodos el uno con el otro como si fuera el primer día**_

_no importa si existe un silencio entre ustedes, se sienten comodos estando es la persona en la que puedes confiar para contarle tus problemas y experiencias, "ese tipo de persona con la que puedes tomar riesgos y compartir tu mundo interior, emociones y necesidades"_

No se había dado cuenta pero le habia contado cosas que nisiquiera sus amigos sabían, el sonido de untelefono lo volvió a la realidad - disculpa debo contestar - dijo hibari para despues marcharse y poder contestar su llamada - que es lo que quieres - su voz denotaba molestia, lo habían interrumpido.

Kyoya, no es por molestar pero sabes que hora es y antes de que me digas algo se que falta para el concierto pero sabes que debemos estar antes para hacer una prueba de ensayo - vio su reloj y si efectivamente se había olvidado de la hora.

Nos vemos allá - corto la llamada par volver con Tsunayoshi, el cual sonrió al verlo - debo irme - y al ver como esos ojos avellana se apagaban algo dentro de el le molesto - hay un concierto en el parque de diversiones, te veré ahí - sin esperar respuesta le dejo un boleto dorado para después marcharse.

Tsuna ¿donde estabas? - pregunto rápidamente su amiga al verlo - sabes lo preocupados que estábamos - agrego mientras lo abrazaba.

Lo siento, fui a dar una vuelta y creo no percate de la hora - les sonrió.

Lo que importa es que estas bien, y lo malo es su no encontramos a alguna candidato y ya sera la hora para el concierto - dijo un poco desanimado Fernando.

Chicos yo - no sabia como decirles que había encontrado con quien ir, era demasiado vergonzoso, les mostró el boleto dorado, sus amigos abrieron los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de que boleto se trataba - y -yo ya encontré con quien ir - dijo apenafo mientras su corazón volvía a latir rápidamente al recordar aquella mirada metalizada.

P-pues en marcha - todavía estaba sorprendido, y se preguntaban donde había conocido aquella persona para que obtuviera aquel boleto.

Ya en la entrada del parque las parejas hacían filas para ingresar, había mucho amor en el aire para gusto de Tsunayoshi, sus amigos se encontraban delante de el ya se acercaban a la entrada, se preguntaba donde estaría hibari, cuando fue su turno, entrego el boleto al principio creyó que no le dejarían pasar por eso de la clausula de las parejas pero se sorprendió cuando le permitieron que entrara, incluso sus amigos estaban sorprendidos.

No entiendo que sucedió pero es fabuloso que te dejaran entrar - dijo el joven.

¿no crees que es un poco extraño? - le susurro la joven para que su amigo castaño que se encontraba delante de ellos no pudiera oírlos.

¿a que te refieres? - también respondió en un susurro.

A todo - vio el rostro de Nando, suspiro para continuar - sabes que ese boleto es exclusivo, solo ciertas personas pueden tenerlo, y aquí esta mi duda ¿como lo obtuvo tsuna? Dijo que un chico se lo entregó pero quien podría ser - trataba de concentrarse en alguna pista.

Pues si es extraño pero que mas importa, lo importante aquí es que le dejaron entrar por el momento disfrutemos del concierto, ya después averiguaremos quien es esa persona misteriosa.

¿Porque están susurrando? - se sorprendieron ante esa pregunta

Y-yo, nosotros - se pusieron nerviosos tsuna entrecero los ojos por la actitud que tenían - solo hablábamos sobre los temas que tocarían - pudo responder la joven, tsuna no les creyó pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

_"Es extraño, me siento un poco desilusionado por no ver a hibari-san, tal vez no pudo venir , no creí que estos conciertos fueran tan tarde pronto anochecera " - _pensó el joven al ver como la luz del sol se ocultaba - "_aquel sueño" - _ entonces escucho la musica el concierto había comenzado.

Tsunayoshi, Fernando y Nicole se posicionaron adelante así empezaron a eschucar las diferentes musica de los grupos, el sonido de la guitarra siendo acompañada por la batería daba un gran espectáculo todo el mundo estaba emocionado, era el momento que el ultimo grupo diera su presentación fue cuando tsuna se dio cuenta que algunas de las personas que habia visto ese dia se encontraban ahi, pero estaban solos, sin sus parejas, no entendía pero una voz llamo su atencion lo que provoco que dirigiera su mirada al escenario, fue cuando lo vio, la persona que le había entregado aquel boleto, sin que pudiera evitarlo su corazón volvio latir rápidamente cosa que solo le pasaba últimamente cuando veía aquel joven de cabello azabache y ojos metalizados.

Por razón se me hacían conocidos, esas personas, ya que son Yamamoto Takeshi el guitarrista, Cavallone Sino el baterista , Squalo Superbi el bajista y por ultimo Hibari Kyoya vocalista de la banda The Knight - tsuna no escucho a su amigo ni siquiera tomo importancia a los otros integrantes de la banda su mirada estaba mas concentrada en el vocalista, el cual apenas con una sonrisa visible lo veía.

Nosotros somos The Knigth - una vez dicho esto una melodía empezó a sonar, Hibari no dejaba de ver a su musa, la persona con la que siempre soñ ó a cantar

_**Kimi ga hanatsu yo totzunen no senkou**_

_Despediste un repentino destello_

_**Yakusoku no chi da dakareta tenkuu**_

_En esa tierra prometida anidada en el cielo_

_**Hotobashiru ase no nioi ni yomagaeru kioku**_

_Los recuerdos regresaron gracias al aroma de un torrencial sudor_

_**Kagayachi dashita no sea tonight**_

_Que comenzó a brillar esta noche_

Como si todo a su alredor hubiera desaparecido y solo se encontraran ellos dos, es así como se sentía Tsunayoshi, al oírlo cantar

_**Hibiki aeru ima como mademo**_

_Ahora, estamos juntos en resonancia y_

_**Kimi ni aitakute hayaku**_

_Quiero verte ya_

_**Oridashi tabakari ni sugina iko no ame**_

_Bajo esta lluvia que acaba de empezar a caer_

_**Mukui bakari mou uketeiru yo una jidai**_

_En esta epoca que tan solo he recibido contigo_

_**Aoi daten ni hajitsutsu**_

_Levantamos la vista y no nos avergonzamos en precencia del cielo_

_**Ima koso hiroge you tsubasa**_

_Extendemos nuestras alas ahora mismo,_

_**mabushi sugiri jikai tonight**_

_Esta noche, es una promesa brillante_

_**Hibiki aeru ima como mademo**_

_Ahora, estamos juntos en resonancia y_

_**Kimi ni aitakute hayaku**_

_Quiero verte ya_

_**Kimi ni aitakute**_

_Quiero verte_

Sin terminar de cantar salto del escenario tomo la mano de Tsuna y se lo llevo, dejando sorprendido a todos.

¡VOII! HIBARI ADONDE CREES QUE VAS - se escucho el grito del bajista, y su Ueno fue peor cuando escucho una risa - y de que demonios te ríes Takeshi

Hibari me ganó, pero bueno debemos terminar el concierto o el mánager nos matare - le dijo a su compañero para después dirigirse al publico - hola a todo el mundo tenemos un ligero cambio, nuestro vocalista tuvo que ir a resolver un problema así que nosotros seguiremos con la cancion - así yamamoto fue el que empezo a cantar mientras este dirigía su mirada a un peliplateado.

H-hibari-san - lo llamaba, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta se sentía avergonzado por lo que había pasado nunca creyó que el haría algo así, aunque como no lo conocía bien no sabia que es lo que haría ahora, lo siguió hasta que se subieron a la rueda de la fortuna, se acomodaron uno frente al otro sin decir nada, un silencio cómodo disfrutaba de la vista. Cuando estuvieronen lo mas alto, se detuvo, lo que le sorprendio en un principio, estaba nervioso incluso creía que el azabache podía escuchar el latir de su corazón.

Hibari no lo veía están mas atento a la vista que les proporsionaba aquel juego - últimamente he tenido un sueño, donde me encuentro con una persona especial para mi - oír eso de los labios de hibari por una razón le dolieron saber que el ya tenia a alguien especial - no sabia quien era, no lo conocía hasta ahora - se levanto de su asiento para acercarse al castaño para hacerlo parar frente a el - esa persona eres tu Tsunayoshi - tsuna abrió los ojos de la impresión, quería decirle algo pero al sentir unos labios sobre los suyos, se olvido de todo, aunque solo fueron unos segundos una felicidad nació en su pecho, después de ese pequeño beso lo abrazo, fue cuando lo supo esa sensación que tenia cada vez que despertaba, era la misma, lo que no podía recordar de aquel sueño era él.

Y-yo también he tenido esa clase de sueño - dijo apoyando mas la cabeza en el pecho del joven, ya que estaba mas sonrojado que un tomate. Hibari sonrió al escuchar aquello, fue en ese momento cuando vieron los fuego artificiales, ahora todo era perfecto.

"_Nunca creí que tendría un fabuloso San Valentin, ese libro tal vez tenga razón las señales para saber es la persona especial , todavía faltan algunos ountos pero estoy seguro que esa persona es Hibari-san"_

.

.

FIN

**Notas del autor**

Saludos a todos y que tal me quedo, es la primera vez que entro en un reto espero haberlo hecho bien sinceramente no soy buena para hacer oneshot o historia de solo un capitulo, incluso esto quería hacer como para unos tres capítulos mas para así vean los otros puntos y mas cosas jejeje. Espero te haya gustado cassi, lo oublique el mismo día de san valetin creo que es mejor tarde que nunca

Lo siento por los errores ortográficos

Me dejaran un review¿?


End file.
